Spin The Bottle
by IIDarkRavenII
Summary: When the weather knocks out the power, find out what the Titans do for entertainment.


**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

It had been raining nonstop for three days. The power had been knocked out in the tower on the first day and the Titans were trying to find ways to entertain themselves. They had played board games, trained in the gym, and eaten most of the food in the tower. Now they all sat in the common room in silence. "Hey, I have an idea," Beast Boy said. "We could play strip poker!" The rest of the team glared at him. "There is no way in hell I am playing strip poker," Raven said through gritted teeth. "Okay, okay. How about spin the bottle?" he asked. The rest of the team looked at each other. "I guess that would be fine," Robin consented. "Great!" Beast Boy said as he ran to get a bottle. The rest of the titans formed a circle. He came back with an empty glass bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle and sat down. "Who wants to go first?" Robin asked. "I will," Star volunteered. Star spun and it landed on Robin. They kissed an Robin spun. This time it landed on Beast Boy. "No way! I am NOT kissing him!" Robin yelled. "You have to," Cyborg said, grinning. Robin shot him a death glare, which was not as good as Raven's, but was enough to wipe the smile off of Cyborg's face. "I am not kissing him," Beast Boy said looking at Robin. "Okay, you've forced my hand," said Cyborg grabbing both of their heads. He pushed them together so they were kissing. The second he let them go, they ran to the bathroom to scrub their mouths. "Was that really necessary?" Raven asked. "Yes," Cyborg replied, still grinning. When the other two finally came back, Beast Boy spun. It landed on a dark haired bird. "Again?! Who rigged this?" Beast Boy demanded pointing at the bottle, which was again pointing at Robin. "You were the one who got it out," Raven said as Beast Boy tried to run away. "Oh no you don't," Cy said as he grabbed Beast Boy. Beast Boy managed to get away form Cy and said, "Fine! I'll do it!" He went over to Robin and placed his lips on his. Robin sat there wide eyed. Beast Boy released him and sat back down. "You're up Robin, and please don't land on me this time," he said. Robin spun, and this time had better luck. It wasn't pointing at Beast Boy. Then he realized who it was pointing at. Robin's eyes widened. Raven looked back at him with the same expression. "Well go on you two, Have fun. Act like we aren't even here," Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him, then opened up a portal under him and he disappeared. "Where did you send him?" asked Cy. "Do you really want to know?" Raven answered. "Nope," Cy said. "Raven, please bring friend Beast Boy back," Star begged. "Fine," Raven relented and opened a portal on the ceiling. Beast Boy fell through and landed on the floor. "Are you ever going to say anything like that to someone again?" she asked him. "And risk another trip like that?! No way!" he replied, shaking in fear. "Good," she said. They sat back down. "Raven, you still have to kiss Robin," Cy said teasingly. Robin gave her an apologetic glance. He leaned in and captured her lips. At first, her eyes were open wide with shock. Then she let them close and deepened the kiss. The other watched in disbelief. Raven was actually kissing back? And enjoying it? They never expected this. When the finally broke apart, they were out of breath. "Okay than, Raven, your turn. She spun it and it landed on Robin again. "Alright, someone rigged that thing!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven and Robin kissed again then Robin spun. This time his luck ran out. It landed on Cyborg. No way," they said in unison. "You made everyone else, so yes, you have to." Beast Boy said. Robin went over and kissed Cy on the cheek and sat back down. "That was no kiss!" Beast Boy yelled. "Do you really want to see them making out? I think that would be enough to scar Slade for life," Raven said. Beast Boy saw that she had a point, and dropped the subject. Cy spun the bottle and landed on Beast Boy. They took one look at each other, and ran out of the room. "So, I take it the game is over," Raven said. "I guess," said Robin as he helped Star up. "What shall we do now?" Star asked. "We could play twister," Robin suggested. "You two go ahead, I'm going to my room to read," Raven said and left the common room. As she walked by the bathroom, she heard noises coming from inside. 'I don't want to know.' she thought and just kept walking.

**End**

**Please comment and review!**


End file.
